By Candlelight
by Little-Inkstone
Summary: Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's wedding night. Written for day one of the Rumbelle Newly-Weds project on tumblr.


Neither of them wanted to pull away from their first kiss as husband and wife, only doing so when the need for air grew too great. Finally, they parted, breathing heavily and smiling, resting their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin whispered reverently, cupping her cheek, his thumb brushing away a stray tear.

"I love you too." She laughed wetly, more happy tears beginning to fall. Tilting her head, she stole another kiss, their second as a married couple. Belle hadn't thought it was possible to feel as blissful as she did, almost lightheaded with joy.

As they continued to hold each other, Archie cleared his throat awkwardly, smiling shyly when the pair looked at him.

"It is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife; you may, uh, kiss the bride, again." The former cricket turned psychologist declared, blushing.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled quietly, before once more capturing his wife's lips with his own. He smiled into the kiss, more than a little overwhelmed by the knowledge that he and Belle were married. Bound together forever, in truth this time, and not just because of a deal he had made.

When they finally separated they thanked the only two people that had been present to witness their union.

Archie beamed, shaking both of their hands and heartily congratulating them before making his way back to the road, where he had parked his car. Maurice was a little more hesitant to approach the newly married couple. He had mended things with his daughter, apologizing, and agreeing to give her away, but he wasn't sure where he stood with her new husband.

Belle of course, reached out for him first, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Papa." She whispered softly.

"What for?" He asked.

"For letting me decide my own fate, it took you awhile, but I knew you'd come around." Belle replied.

"Oh, my girl…" Maurice murmured weakly, hugging her all the tighter.

When she pulled away she returned to her husband's side, linking her arm with his. Rumpelstiltskin nodded in acknowledgement to the former knight, they might never be friends, but for Belle they would be civil.

Once they were alone, Belle turned to her true love, a coy smile playing on her lips. "Now what?" She asked, attempting, and failing, to sound innocent.

"Now, my dear wife," He replied, sweeping her up into his arms, causing her to giggle and cling to his shoulders, her musical laugh ringing throughout the forest. "We go home."

At his words a swirl of smoke spirited them away, the candles left burning at the well. A flicker of light in the darkness.

They appeared in front of his large pink house, now theirs. Unbidden the door swung open, allowing Rumpelstiltskin to carry his new bride across the threshold. He lowered her gently, keeping her close, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

"That, my dear husband, was completely unnecessary." Belle admonished, her smile ruining her attempt at seeming stern.

"It's tradition." He deafened, his own grin ruining his contrite expression.

"Well, if it's _tradition_." She teased, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

"Oh, it is." Rumpelstiltskin replied sincerely, moving to kiss along her jaw, and down to her neck.

"I, uh, I can think of several other traditions we should be keeping." Belle hummed, her hand coming up to run through his hair.

"Indeed." He agreed breathlessly, nipping at her pulse point before pulling back. "Perhaps we should relocate." He suggested.

She nodded eagerly, beaming up at him. They took longer on the stairs than the either of them would have liked, stopping to steel quick kisses that turned longer and deeper with each one. Eventually they made it to the bedroom.

Belle spared barely a glance at the room, only noting that it was lit by candle light, and the bed was turned down invitingly. She kissed Rumpelstiltskin again, savouring the sensation, moaning lowly when one of his hands came up to grasp her breast through the thick layers she was wearing.

Impatiently, she pulled at his tie, haphazardly throwing it away from them, before beginning to push at his jacket.

Chuckling against her lips, he drew away. "Patience, sweetheart, we have all night."

"I'm tired of patience, of _waiting_, I lost a year with you, Rumple; I never want to lose another moment together again." Belle replied, biting her lower lip hesitantly.

"I understand, sweetheart." Rumpelstiltskin whispered, freeing her lip to suck and nip at it for himself.

Helping each other undress, their movements became frantic, clothes being flung away without a care. Drawing him towards the bed, Belle pushed him down, following after him, her hands wandering over smooth skin, gentle touches, mixed with the slight scrape of her nails.

Flipping them and breaking away, Rumpelstiltskin moved down, pressing open mouthed kisses to her neck and chest. Stopping he drew the rosy bud of her nipple between his lips, sucking, before lightly biting down.

Belle whimpered; arching her back in encouragement, rubbing her lags together as heat began to pool in the pit of her stomach.

Moving his attentions to her other nipple, he gave it the same treatment; plucking and tweaking the bud he had left behind. Traveling lower with kisses and bites, encouraged by the wonderful sounds she was making, he worked his way down to her already sopping core. Nuzzling her curls affectionately, he pressed a soft kiss to her sensitive nub.

"Oh, please…" She sighed, her hips instinctively rocking against his mouth.

Happily humming against her, he started with long slow licks to her outer lips, before pressing deeper, his tongue lapping at her sweetness. One of his hands came up to work, first one finger, and then a second into her opening: curling in just the right way to have her calling out his name, withering beneath him.

He eased her through her pleasure, using soft licks, and gentle thrusts of his hand to make it last as long as possible.

Pulling him up as soon as she came back to herself, Belle kissed him deeply, moaning when she tasted herself on his lips. Spreading her thighs, she firmly gripped his straining length, aligning them so that the tips of his cock brushed against her center.

He gasped, followed by a low guttural sound that might have started as her name, as he slowly sank into her tight, wet, heat, completely enveloped by her.

"My Belle, my wife." He moaned, locking eyes with her.

"My Rumple, my husband." She whispered back, her smile lighting up the darkened room.

Her eyes fluttered closed at his first thrust, the throbbing at her core renewed. He continued to move within her as she panted softly in his ear, her nails leaving trails of pleasurable pain all down his back.

Rumpelstiltskin sped up as she began to spiral towards her completion once more, meeting him thrust for thrust, bursts of light flashing behind her eyelids.

He jerked within her, the angle changing just enough to hit a sensitive collection of nerves that had her breaking apart in his arms. As she fell over the precipice once more, he followed, his name on her lips as she came, undoing him. He grunted, emptying himself within her, pressing tender kisses to any part of her he could reach.

Rolling onto his back, he pulled Belle against his chest, cuddling her close as their bodies began to cool. Cupping his cheek, she pulled him down for a languid kiss, sighing happily against his lips.


End file.
